Loonatics Unleashed Evolucion Temporada 3 Episodio 27 elnuevocomienzo
by belpois66
Summary: Bien fanaticos de loonatics estoy haciendo la 3 temporada de loonatics pero no seran mas loonatics sino "LOONATICS UNLEASHED: EVOLUTION". continuacion, pero tambien tengo planeado animarlos pero falta mucho tiempo. disfruten mis episodio de este temporada y hare mas temporadas de esta increible serie.


**Loonatics unleashed: Evolucion**

**Temporada 3**

Episodio 27 (1): El nuevo comienzo.

Despues de largo tiempo al termino de la ultima batalla, los seis heroes regresan, pero la ciudad esta en calma y sin ningun villano suelto que habian luchado la pregunta es ¿Qué Hacen los loonatics ahora? ¿habra nuevos villanos o algo malo va a pasar otra vez para que los heroes regresen a la accion?. Zadavia la jefa de los loonatics esta con ellos y nuevos proyectos estan haciendo gracias a "Doc".

(Mientras los looantics ya estan dentro de la torre en donde viven)

Pato: ¡vaya al fin en casa!, extrañe mucho este lugar mi cuarto, mis revistas, mis colecciónes.

Doc: Despues de tanto tiempo ausentes vamos a aporvechar a iniciar nuevos proyectos, inventos, vehiculos, etc. Hechos por mi claro.

Ace: Woo ¿encerio? Que tienes en mente Doc yo ire a ver mis cosas y tu mientras, bueno lo que tiene que hacer.

Rev: ¡Yaju increible! ¿Te puedo ayudar Doc? No tocare nada lo que tienes en tu laboratrio sere cuidadoso(emocionado).

Doc: ashhh esta bien

Lexi: (Relajada) aaahhh yo pienso ir de compras, comprar comida para nosotros, etc. Pero me ira combiar ya tengo mucho tiempo estoy con este traje de heroína asi no me voy.

Taz: yummmmm ¡comida! (se dirige a la cocina como loco)

Ace: aaaa ok loonatics, andando.

Desde entonces despues que ellos empezaron a comenzar sus actividades libres ace se va a la habitacion del entrenamiento con sus habilidades, Doc y rev en laboratorio construyendo y experimentando, taz como siempre comiendo, lexi sale a pasearse, pato bueno ya saben como es el pero algo va a aparecer en acmetropolis huvo un temblor fuerte y eso alerto a los loonatics pero ¿Qué seran esos edificios negros con lineas de color azul,metalicas y forma de prisma rectangular en acmetropolis? Estan en todas partes pero en diferentes lugares. En ese etonces empezo el temblor y toda la gente empezo a entrar en panico.

Zadavia: Loonatics, alerta un fuerte temblor esta ocurriendo ahora mismo deben investigar que esta sucediendo afuera.

Ace: etendido zadavia, ¡loonatics andando!

Lexi: ¿En donde estaran? (mira hacia arriba) ¿hey son los chicos? (grita) ¡Chicos por aquí!

Rev: (mira hacia abajo) miren ahí esta lexi vamos con ella.

Lexi: ¿Qué esta pasando?

Doc: (impresionado) ¡miren! Atrás de ustedes

(Empizan a salir las torres en acmetropolis)

Taz: awwr ¿Qué es eso?

Doc: son torres

Lexi: gente no entren panico, son unas torres no haran daño, son indestrictible e inderrumbables.

Todos: ahhh! (todos caen al suelo)

(paso el temblor)

Ace: vamos a ver a lo alto, no solamente fue aquí andando

(Despegan con sus mochilas cohete)

Pato: (impresionado) ¡no puede ser! Ahí torres en todas exparsidas en todo acmetropolis

Ace: eeeee que tal si lo investigamos

Doc: excelente idea ace, vamos a esta torre andando.

(se acercan a la torre que aparecio en acmetropolis)

Rev: ¡Aquí voy! (usa su super velocidad y se estrella con la torre) ¡Ouch!

Ace: mmmm… ¿como entraremos doc? ¿alguna idea?

Doc: mmmm veamos dejame ver, tiene que ver una puerta o algo.

Pato: (exagerado) impesible como va a ver una puerta.

Doc puso sus manos en la torre y derrepente entra como si pasara a una pared.

Doc: (Entra a la torre) ¡ahh!

Todos: ¡Doc!

Doc: (se cae en la plataforma en forma de un signo extraño) ¡Ouch! (se levanta) ¿uh? Increible (mira hacia hacia arriba) mmm ¿Cómo subo alla arriba? Debe haber una manera exacto ire al centro de la plataforma (camina hacia el y se acciona cuando camina) ¿Qué? Camine y se prendio mmmmm continuare (camina hacia al centro)

Rev: ¡Ay no! ¿Cómo va salir? ¿y si no puede salir o algo peor?

Ace: no te preocupes rev el estare bien.

(mientras tanto dentro de la torre desactivada)

Doc: (llega al centro de la plataforma) ¿Cómo subo? (cierra los ojos) me elevo, me elevo, me elevo (abre los ojos) ¡lo hice, y una luz en mi alrededor! (se empieza a elevar) (llega arriba y aterriza en la plataforma en forma de un signo extraño) ¡increible! (sussura y aparece una pantalla digital) ¿uh? ¿Qué es eso? Una pantalla digital me voy a acercar (se acerca a la pantalla digital) que pasa si pongo mi mano sobre el (puso su mano, se acciono, y dejo que parpadeo cinco veces, luego quito la mano) extraño.

(Mientras tanto afuera de la torre desactivada sus amigos se preguntan por doc)

Lexi: ¿Qué estara haciendo alla dentro? A lo mejor esta analizando la torre.

Pato: a lo mejor esta meditando…

Todos: ¡Pato!

Ace: ¿y se entramos?

Taz: Mala idea

Rev: Tiene razon taz, es mejor esperar

(dentro de la torre)

Doc: intresante que pasa…. Mmm ¿que es esto? (entra al archivo desconocido) esto es increible ¿Quién es xana? Les dire a los demas (desliza la pantalla digital a la izquierda y desaparece) (camina para bajar y desciende) (camina para salir de la torre) oigan

Ace: Doc ¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo?

Pato: esperamos un buen rato eseprandote aquí afuera.

Doc: estuve investigando y encontre un archivo desconocido pero desde hace siglos, hay que investigarlo en el cuartel.

Ace: bueno loonatics andando.

Mientras los loonatics vuelan con sus mochilas cohete hacia el cuertel, luego llegan y entran; mientras doc se dirige al computador, zadavia mira y dice:

Zadavia: ¿Qué ocurre doc?

Doc: descubri algo extraño dentro de la torre, un extraño enemigo desconocido que existio hace siglos.

Zadavia: interesante tu descubrimiento, sera capaz de atacar a la ciudad este extraño enemigo que tu dices

Doc: (entrando el archivo del enemigo desconocido en el computador) aquí esta miren esto.

Taz: woooo ¿Qué es esa cosa con un signo extraño?

Doc: espera un segundo eso lo vi dentro de la torre que entre, es la misma que esta adentro la primera plataforma y despues me eleve habia otra con el mismo signo. Y si es un programa peligroso, podria manifestarse en cualquier lugar de acmetropolis.

Lexi: ¡Chicos miran alla afuera!

(Todos miran por la ventana del cuartel y miran un torre activada)

Ace: oye doc ¿Qué significa cada uno de los colores de la torre?

Doc: azul cuando esta desactivada, rojo cuando esta activada, no solamente desos colores

Rev: (desesperado) ¿cuales son esos colores extra?

Doc: verde actividad por nosotros y blanco cuando alguien se contacta con nosotros.

Zadavia: esas misteriosas torres estaban ocultas por mucho tiempo, es momento que ustedes hagan el trabajo de desactivarlos cuando lanzan un ataque.

Ace: ¿Cómo lo desactivaremos? Tiene un codigo para desactivarlo.

Doc. Exacto ace, tiene un codigo para desactivarlo. El codigo es….

Pato: ¿si? ¿Cuál es el codigo?

Doc "Loonatics"

Todos: ¿Qué?

Rev: (habla rapido) ¿loonatics? Es logico porque…

Pato: ¡Rev!

Rev: esta bien, lo siento.

Taz: (enojado) ¡aplastar villanos!

Zadavia: muy bien loonatics, vayan a investigar yo estare aquí.

Ace: muy bien andando.

Mientras ello se dirigen hacia la torre que fue activada misteriosamente, se encontraron uno de los villanos que habian encerrado en la carcel de acmetropolis.

Lexi: ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo escaparon?

Taz: ¿atacar?

Ace: no espera

Sypher: hola loonatics largo tiempo sin vernos despues de que me encerraron.

Pato: ¿sypher? Eres el que se quedo con mis poderes la ultima vez, a no solamente los mios tambien los de ace,doc, lexi, rev y taz.

Sypher: ja es hora que vuelva a tomar sus poderes.

Rev: no tan rapido (usa super velocidad)

Sypher: ja buen intento (intenta tocarlo)

Rev: ja fallaste, que lento eres

Pato: toma esto (usa sus bolas de fuego)

Sypher: (fue gopleado por las bola de fuego) ahhh!

Lexi: toma esto (usa audiencia sonica)

Sypher: ¿uh? (lo esquiva) ja buen intento esta yo lo protego y nadie me va detener.

Doc: necesito que lo distraiga para que yo pueda entrar a la torre.

Ace: Etendido doc.

Taz: congusto (usa giro de trueno)

Doc: estoy listo (entra a la torre)

Rev: ¡hey chicos doc ya entro a la torre!

Sypher: ¿Qué? ¡No!

Ace: loonatics todos juntos, ¡Ataquen! (usa vision laser)

(Doc camina hacia al centro de la plataforma)

Rev: Vamos Doc desactivala rapido (asustado)

Sypher: es hora de tomar tus poderes y nadie me va a detener.

Lexi: rev alejate de el no dejes que te toque.

Ace: no tan rapido (saca su espada y le da una patada)

Sypher: ¿Qué? ¡Ahhhhhh!

(Doc se eleva)

Slam: (sonrisa mala para atacar)

Ace: taz tu turno.

Taz: entendido (ataca a sypher por detrás)

Sypher: ¡Aahhhh! (fue lanzado por el ataque de taz)

(doc llega a la plataforma y aterriza)

Lexi: rapido doc

Rev: (usa su super velocidad) aguanta lexi

(doc camina hacia el centro y aparece la pantalla digital)

Sypher: jajaja ¿creen que se van a deshacer de mi? tomen esto (saca una bomba)

Todos: ¡Aaahhh! (fueron lanzados por la bomba de sypher y caen)

Ace: ¡deprisa doc! (trata de levantarse)

Sypher: es hora de tomar todos sus poderes y seran mios para siempre (camina hacia allos)

(Doc inserta su mano en la pantalla digital, deja por 6 segundos y la quita)

Doc: espero que no sea tarde.

Sypher: (llega hacia ellos) jajajaja (acerca sus manos hacia ace)

Doc: (toca 2 veces) codigo loonatics.

Sypher: (toca a ace) ¿Qué? ¡No puedo absorverlos!

Ace: ja ¿ahora que haras? ¿Golpearnos? Pues yo no lo creo (se levanta) Toma esto.

Sypher: (fue golpeado por ace) ¡Aaaaahhh! (cae al suelo y fue vencido)

Rev: ¡Miren, la torre fue desactivada! ¡hurra, muy bien doc!

Doc: ¿Qué pasa? Los datos de la torre descienden.

(una bola azul asciende y despues de eso doc desciende para salir de la torre)

(aterriza, doc camina para salir para salir de la torre y salio)

Doc: (corre hacia los demas loonatics) oigan ¿estan todos bien?

(y todos se levantan)

Pato: claro, estamos bien

Slam: yo estoy bien

Lexi: me alegro que lo hicieras a tiempo.

Ace: tambien yo, ¿Qué haremos con sypher?

Doc: buena preguntan lo volveremos a meterlo a la carcel de acemtropolis.

(esposan a sypher y se lo llevan a la carcel)

(tiempo despues regresan al curtel tranquilos y comienzan a opinar lo ocurrido)

Zadavia: buen trabajo loonatics. Pero les tengo que dar la mala noticia despues del temblor los otros villanos escaparon.

Ace: ¡los demas escaparon! ¿y como?

Taz: oh no

Pato: yo pato peligro regresa a la accion.

Lexi: escaparon porque el sistema de la carcel de acmetropolis se desactivo en ese momento.

Doc: exacto, Pero mi opinion es que las torres que aparecieron son activadas por ese enemigo desconocido y por sypher, entonces tambien los otros puden activarlas cuando lanzan un ataque, yo lo pude desactivar y ustedes tambien pueden desactivarlas para cancelar un ataque.

Rev: ¡wooooo increible!

Ace: ¿y luego que pasa? ¿nosotros vamos a luchar con los villanos y uno de nosotros desactiva la torre?

Doc: exacto.

Zadavia: entonces loonatics significa que nosotros volvimos, despues de mucho tiempo ausentes y no van a parar hasta dominar acmetropolis o peor destruirla.

Todos: (sorprendidos) ¡Que!

¿Quieren saber de estas misteriosas torres? se preguntan ¿quien es xana? ¿y como se mantuvo oculto durante mucho tiempo?, ademas doc descubrio que puede desactivar dichas torres en acmetropolis que aparecieron debajo del suelo. quieren saber mas pues no te pierdas el siguiente capitulo de loonatics unleashed Evolucion.


End file.
